The Kiss
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Seto is sitting across from Joey in class, while Joey is joyfully talking. Most of the kids are outside enjoying the warm autumn day, when Seto spontaneously kisses Joey. How will Joey react?


The Kiss

My first attempt at first person point of view. I think it went well. I feel more comfortable writing as Seto. I give him a bigger vocabulary then Joey, which is difficult because I can't spell to save my life. They are ooc, but it suits the story.

sjsjsjsjsj

I don't know what got into me, but before I knew it, I did it. My friend Joey was so cute, talking about his paper route. He was so animated sitting backwards in the seat in front of me. Joey was waving his arms, all excited about this dog he saw. His pretty blond hair moving in the warm breeze, eyes sparkling, and red cheeks. I was half way across the desk and over my laptop before I realized what I was doing. I aimed for his lips and kept my eyes open, awaiting his reaction. Smack. I kissed him. He covered his lips in shock and asked in a whisper:

"Was that to shut me up?"

I was relived he didn't punch me. I wondered if he thought I hated to hear him talk when the opposite was true. I loved to listen to him, work forgotten, and lean on my hand just staring at his handsome face. Looking back I think I was always listening. Joey's voice caught my attention when I learned about the fourth Blue Eyes. Mokuba believed Joey was special to me early on because I would stop and argue with him instead of just ignoring him. I also, tried to stop him from entering Battle City. Mokuba kept asking:

"Why Joey and not the dozens of other inferior players?"

Eventually he caught on to the fact, I thought even then Joey was attractive. Mokuba would tease and smirk at me. Brat.

After returning from Egypt and becoming Yugi's friend, I discovered I had some things in common with Joey. Talking with him made me realize my feelings had deepen. But had Joey's feelings also changed? I was never very good at guessing how people felt.

Coming back to myself, I realized I haven't answered Joey and he was starting to look worried even though it had been only a minute. Joey deserved the truth.

"I wasn't trying to shut you up. I like hearing you talk, I could listen to you all day."

Joey's face lit up. I love his delighted face and felt myself smile. I realized I didn't give him a complete answer and said:

"It's just that I…"

Suddenly I felt hot and uncharacteristically stammered:

"I-I thought you looked c-cute and I-I just wanted to that's all."

I turned away blushing like a girl who just confessed to the guy she liked. I felt a hand gently turn my head back and I saw Joey with gentle eyes and the sweet smile he reserved for the little sister he loved. Loved? My heart fluttered, he said:

"I liked the kiss, but three things. You stopped too soon, I was in shock, and we are not alone."

We simultaneously turned and saw the only other person in the room. The kid was struggling to finish his English homework and probably didn't realize we were there. The rest of the kids were enjoying the surprisingly warm autumn day. I said:

"You liked the kiss?"

Joey nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I stopped too soon?"

He smiled that sweet smile, and asked:

"Want to try it again?"

"A moment."

Glancing at my laptop, I saw I inadvertently put some letters and symbols on the page. I corrected the page, saved and closed down. Joey needed all of my attention. Joey checked we were still alone and winked. I liked his wink, he got it the habit from his American father. It made my heart flutter. I smiled and met him half way across the desk. There was a pause where we shared a breath and the electricity when we connected. His lips were surprisingly soft. I begged for entrance and he opened up for me. I leaned on one hand to pull him closer with the other. We both had some experience and it showed. I explored his moist heat and tangled with his tongue. I suspect he let me win. I pulled back before the moans gave us away. I admired Joey's red cheeks. Joey turned to check we were still almost alone. The kid was still ignoring us. I whispered:

"I like you Joey, I really like you."

Joey's head whipped around, I shocked him again. Then his face softened.

"I like you too, Seto."

"Go out with me please."

"Yeah, I will, I'm free this Sunday."

"It's a date."

We sat there with silly grins and making plans. The kids started to come in and the gang came over. One look told them something happened. Joey whispered to them that we had a date Sunday. Whispered congratulations came from the gang. For obvious reasons we couldn't announce it to the whole room. If things went well, we planned to come out publicly. It is always better to control such news, rather than being forced out. For the rest of the day we shared silly grins.

All of these years later, I still get a silly grin when I think of him. He still makes my heart flutter with a simple wink. We are still just as lovey-dovey as we were then. The public announcement went as planned and I delighted in stealing the media's thunder. There was little scandal as we came out ourselves instead of being discovered somewhere. Despite our beginning we didn't go around kissing in public, therefore, there was nothing to film.

The memory of that first spontaneous kiss that started it all, is one of many we treasure.

sjsjsjsjsj

Please Review


End file.
